1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of air purifiers, more specifically to air purifiers with lights.
2. Background of the Invention
Air purifiers are commonly used to remove air contaminants from areas such as household rooms. Different types of air purifiers have been used to remove such contaminants. Drawbacks to conventional air purifiers include inefficiencies in their attachments to articles for use. For instance, inefficiencies in their attachment to a room wall.
Consequently, there is a need for an improved air purifier. Further needs include improved air purifier methods for attachment.